Percy Jackson and the Revenge of the Kishin
by supernova4p0
Summary: Percy just found out that his sword, Riptide, is also part human. And if that weren't weird enough, Seven kids from an organization called the DWMA suddenly come to take him on a quest with some of his friends. Join Percy, Maka, Thalia, Kid, and others as they go on an adventure of a lifetime. Rated T just to be safe from...later occurrences. Based after HoO books, and SE Anime.
1. New beginnings

Percy's POV

Percy started going for a walk in the forest away from camp, he felt that he needed time away from everyone else. Grover started to annoy him, Nico was always in his face, Frank annoyed him with his archery, Jason wasn't talking to him, Leo didn't want him for help on any project, and even Annabeth was starting to get on his nerves. He sat down next to a tree, looked around to make sure no one was following him, and slumped down.

_There haven't been any quests to go on lately_ he thought to himself _there's never really anything to do_.

"Hey, Kelp Breath!" Percy heard a voice call out. There was only one person who called him by that name, so Percy knew who it was. It was Thalia Grace.

"What do you want, Thalia," Percy murmured as Thalia came running up next to him. "I'm trying to spend some time for myself to think."

"What do you have to think about?" Thalia asked. Percy didn't answer. "Well, whatever. Anyways, Rachel said that there's a new prophecy that suddenly appeared, I think you should check it out."

After the info, Thalia went back to camp with the rest of the hunters, leaving Percy by himself again. Percy thought about what Thalia said for a moment, and then decided to go back to camp. Perhaps he would be included in this "next prophecy". He was just itching for adventure.

Once Percy got back to camp, he noticed everybody was gathered around the big house. He squeezed his way towards the front of the crowd to see what was going on.

"Okay, everybody settle down." Mr. D said as Rachel walked onstage. "Our Oracle has something to say."

"Alright Demigods," Rachel said, once everyone quieted down. "I know everyone's been practically itching for adventure, because there hasn't been anything to do for the past few months. But I bring you both good news and bad news. The good news is, I have a new prophecy to present to all of you." Everybody cheered for the news. "Yeah, yeah. Quit cheering you bozos. The bad new is, only three demigods, as normal, are able to go on this quest." Everybody booed. "Luckily, there is an easy way to discover who is going to go on this quest. Now, has anybody's weapons started talking?" Every demigod gave confused stares. As if saying, "Is she for real?"

"Finally, it's my turn to shine." A voice said. The voice seemed to be coming from Percy's direction, but Percy didn't see anything.

"Okay you can take me out now." No one said anything. "Percy! Uncap me you numbskull!"

Percy realized that the voice was coming from his pocket. He pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. As he did so, Riptide didn't turn into a sword as he expected, but instead it turned into a human male. He had Short Black Hair, a white T-Shirt, and Khakis. He was also wearing tennishoes, he also had green eyes.

Everybody stared at this human Riptide. They couldn't believe that a sword actually became human. But there he was, right in front of them.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting in order to talk to you, bro." Riptide said as he stretched.

"Y-you walk, and talk." Percy stuttered

"Well, duh, how else do you think I get back to your pocket? Magic? Please, magic weapons don't exist in this world." All of the children of Hecate seemed offended by this statement.

"Well," Rachel stated. "We know one demigod who will go on this quest. Now who else?"

Maka's POV

Maka was bored. Without any kishin available to kill, there was nothing to do at the DWMA. She could hang out with Soul and the others, but she didn't feel like being around them for some reason. She definitely didn't want to be around her dad, Spirit. And based on his last lesson, she was trying to avoid Prof. Stein as much as possible. Maybe she could try to find Excalibur, just for the heck of it...She burst out laughing in the middle of the hallway. Others were avoiding her, giving her strange stares.

"Hey, Maka." Soul came up from behind her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She settled down. "What's up?"

"Nothing, you just started laughing. What were you doing?"

"I was just...thinking."

"Of what?" Soul put his hands behind his head.

"Trying to go and find Excalibur." There was silence, and then they both started bursting out laughing.

"Okay," Soul was catching his breath. "I know what you were laughing about."

There was suddenly static over the mirrorcom (is that what they're called). Lord Death appeared on every reflecting surface in the building. He then started talking, "Would these three meisters and their weapon partners please come to my room, please. Maka, Black*Star, and Death the Kid."

"Well, Maka, I guess we have to go." Soul smirked.

"You're right, Soul, come on." They hurried through the hallways to Lord Death's room. Once they got there, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty were already there.

"Ahhh," Lord Death said. "I'm glad you could make it."

"So dad," Death the Kid asked, "what did you call us in here for?"

"Yes, about that," Death turned around, showing his goofy skull mask. "I'm sure you know of Greek mythology, correct?"

"Of course," Maka stated, "That's where you and Medusa came from, correct?"

"In some manner." Death said.

"What do you mean in 'some manner'?" Soul asked.

"Well, what if I were to say that we weren't exactly from the mythology?"

"There's something you aren't telling us, dad." Kid spoke up.

"Well, that's besides the point." Lord Death quickly changed subjects. "There is a camp on Long Island that takes care of the children of the gods of Greek mythology."

"Wait," Black*Star interrupted, "gods can have kids?"

"Well," Kid answered, pointing to his dad. "He had me, did he not?"

"Ahem," Death tried to continue the original conversation. "As I was saying. I need the seven of you to go to this camp and find three demigods who just found out they are meisters or weapons. Once you do this, contact me and I will give you more information."

"Alright Lord death, we're on it." Black*Star said, "c'mon Tsubaki, ninja sword mode."

"Right," Tsubaki replied as she turned into a small blade in Black*Star's *Star then went out running. With Kid, Liz, and Patty right on his tail.

Maka was about to run out when Death stopped her. "Maka, Soul,"

Maka turned, "Yes, what is it Lord Death?"

"I should probably warn you that there is an invisible barrier around the camp. And it may not let you in. If this is so drink these." He handed them each three vials of a pink liquid. "Be sure to only drink one, and give the rest to the others. But only do so if you can't get in."

"But, Lord Death." Maka explained, "There's only six vials, and seven of us. One of us has to be left out."

"Think again," Death replied with his back turned. "Am I not the god of death?"

Maka thought for a moment, "What about Kid?"

"This barrier only allows gods and demigods to go through. I'm sure you understand what I mean."

Maka looked at Soul to make sure he understood, he nodded. "Right," Maka said. "Come on Soul, we've got some demigods to find.


	2. Aegis

Thalia's POV

Thalia couldn't believe that Percy's sword was human, in a way. She didn't think that anybody believed it. She couldn't decide if she liked Riptide or not yet. It was still a little to early to decide. But, just based on how he looks, she disliked him.

"Well," Riptide said, "Where are the other weapons?" He looked around, and then stopped at Thalia. Examining her shield, Aegis.

"Aegis, there you are!" Riptide sounded happy.

"What!?" Thalia looked at her shield with her jaw dropped as Aegis took on a human form. Aegis had curly brown hair, wore a V-neck with a small V, had jeans, and wore cowgirl boots. She spoke with a drawl.

"Oh, great," Aegis complained, as she realized Riptide was there. She gave Riptide a glare that made him hide behind Percy.

"Wait," Thalia tried to speak, "You're...How...When...Huh?"

"I'm sorry to surprise you by this, Thalia," Aegis spoke, taking her eyes off of Riptide. "But I had to stay a shield until the time came."

"But, how?" Thalia asked. "Why me?"

"Slow down there sweetheart," Aegis stopped Thalia before she could ask more. "I only chose you because our souls were able to bond with each other. I'm not completely sure how it works, but it does."

"You were never the brightest of the bunch, now were you?" Riptide said as Aegis shot another glare. He didn't run this time, but he was shaking.

"You should shut your mouth before I pummel you again." Aegis growled.

"Okay," Riptide gulped. "You can settle yourself down now Aegis."

Aegis calmed down. "Okay, okay. You're not pissing me off in any way, so I guess there's no reason to get mad at you."

"Besides the fact that he said you weren't smart." Thalia reminded.

"I'm used to it," Aegis explained. "Besides, he's the only one of my friends that are here. Except for you, of course."

Riptide walked up next to Aegis, looked down at her and said, "Though it looks as if you're still working on your breast problem."

Everything was silent for about, two seconds. Then Aegis blasted Riptide with a powerful punch that sent him plummeting towards a wall. Percy ran next to him.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, helping Riptide up.

"Yeah," Riptide answered, "I'm fine. She does this all the time."

"Well, you kind of asked for it." Percy laughed.

Thalia laughed too, she wished that she could do that to Percy sometimes. But, electricity is enough to get him.

"Well," Thalia said. "We know two demigods who will go. Now who's next?"

Kid's POV

Kid held Liz and Patty in both hands as he ran after Black*Star. He didn't think Black*Star knew where he was going, but it was worth a try. He was only running because he wanted to keep pace just far enough from Black*Star. He looked away from Black*Star for just a second to quickly examine a perfectly symmetrical tree. And once he looked ahead, Black*Star was gone. Kid stopped running.

"Oh, great,"Liz said, still in pistol form. "You lost him."

"I was distracted." Kid replied.

"By what?"

"I noticed a tree that was perfectly symmetrical, because you don't see those very often."

"You're an idiot," Liz said, disgusted.

"Kid!" He heard a voice behind him. He turned around and realized that it was Maka. "Where's Black*Star?"

"We don't know," Liz answered for Kid. "This moron lost him"

"Oh, shut up." Kid complained. "What took you two so long?"

"You're dad asked us to do something." Soul explained, coming out of scythe form.

"What was it?" Patty asked.

"He told us not to tell until need be." Maka said. "Now come on, we need to get to Long Island."

Kid wondered for a moment, then started running. After a bit more running, they finally got to Long Island. Kid noticed something in the distance.

"What's that?" Kid pointed out somebody attacking midair.

"It looks like Black*Star," Maka said.

"Hey! Black*Star," Liz yelled, out of pistol form.

Black*Star looked back and saw the others. As Kid and the others approached, Black*Star said, "There's some kind of invisible wall here."

"What do you mean?' Kid asked.

"I can't...get...through!" Black*Star said as he kept attacking. He panted, "You try to go through."

"Alright," Kid agreed as he just walked past where Black*Star couldn't get passed. "I don't understand what you mean."

Black*Star's jaw dropped, "How come you were able to get through but I wasn't?"

"Maka." Kid stated, "Is this the time?"

Maka nodded while she and Soul pulled out six vials.


	3. Maimer

Percy's POV

_Great _Percy thought to himself _Now I have a quest with a talking sword who has no self control, a talking shield that has anger issues, and Thalia Grace, the daughter of one of my least favorite gods. Could this day get any worse?_

Just then, there was another voice, "Yo, I need to stretch too." The voice came from one of the Ares kids. And out stepped Clarisse La Rue, Percy's least favorite camper. Her electric spear, Maimer, came to life. He was bald, muscular, wore shades, a pink T-shirt, jeans, and he had tan skin.

_Oh, great _Percy thought _Now it just got worse._

"I don't like this any more than you do, twerp!" Clarisse said as she realized who she was going on a quest with. "But remember this, you give one insult about Ares, then your ass is mine!"

Percy gulped when Maimer stepped up in front to calm Clarisse down. "Whoa, Clarisse, just think for a second. You can't beat the kid down just because he makes fun of your father." Percy was in relief

"Oh yeah," Clarisse came back, "who are you to tell me what to do.?"

"You didn't let me finish," Maimer said, "you pummel him because he's water. Weak to electricity."

Riptide spoke up, "Geez, Maimer. Someone's been playing a little too much Pokemon."

"Shut up Riptide!" Maimer's face turned red, and it wasn't of embarrassment, there was electricity circulating through his veins. A bolt of electricity blasted into Riptide and knocked him back into the wall.

Percy thought for a moment and said, "Oh my gods, you're Pikachu."

This made everybody laugh and Maimer's face turned red again. This time, electricity went everywhere, making other people drop down, covering their heads. Thalia came up and punched Maimer in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Maimer complained, "and why aren't you on the ground?"

"I'm a daughter of Zeus, idiot." Thalia insured, "Where have you been? I've seen you plenty of times, and you have no idea who I am."

"Uuuuhhh..." Maimer couldn't speak, he was in shock. So he turned back into a spear.

"Great," Percy said, recovering from the blast. "I hope he doesn't do that on the quest."

"Just keep your mouth shut," Aegis said. "That goes for you too, Riptide."

"I didn't say anything," Riptide said, just before Aegis whacked him again. "Point taken."

"Well then," Rachel came up to the six of them. "Now we have to wait for the other seven."

"What other seven?" Percy asked.

"Oh," Rachel scratched the back of her head. "Did I forget to mention that there are going to be seven others?"

"Yes!" Percy, Thalia, and Clarisse yelled simultaniously. "That would have been useful information to know!"

"Okay, okay," Rachel sunk down. "Apparently, there will be seven others, one of which is also a demigod. While the others aren't."

"How do we know what they look like?" Thalia asked.

"Just look for someone you don't recognize," Rachel suggested. It was useless at the moment. But obviously it would come in handy later.

Maka's POV

As Maka and Soul handed over the vials to Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti. She thought about Kid, how was he born anyways? Who did Lord Death mate with to make him?

"What are these about?" Black*Star asked.

"If we drink the liquid inside these vials," Maka explained. "We may be able to get past the invisible wall."

"What's in this stuff?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know, but lord Death said it would work." Maka drank hers first and passed through the force field.

"Well," Soul said, "At least we know it works." He drank his and walked through, the others did the same.

"So," Kid came over to Maka. "What did my dad actually say?"

"He said that this force field only lets in people who are half-god. I don't completely understand it, but that's what he said"

"Dad never does completely explain everything, now does he."

"Anyhow," Black*Star butted in, "We should probably get going, I wanna know what we're going to do next. Woohoo!" Black*Star ran off, which made the others have to follow.

Once they got to the camp, everybody stared at them as if they were weirdos. Maka looked around at the "demigods" to see if she could find someone who looked like a leader. She almost picked someone when someone said, "Hey, you must be looking for Percy and the others. This way." The weird girl that talked had scraggly red hair and baggy clothes...that's it.

They got to the cabins where the demigods slept. Kid noticed that the arrangement of the cabins made a symmetrical Greek omega. There were a lot of people dueling each other. Some kids were practicing archery, some kids healing techniques, and some kids were making legit weapons.

_Wow _Maka thought _there sure are a lot of kids here. Probably more than the DWMA. _Maka kept following the girl, when she realized that she and Soul were the only ones left in line.

Once they stopped walking, the weird girl called out three names, "Percy! Thalia! Clarisse!" After a couple seconds, three demigods came rushing in, weapons in hand. The only male, Maka guessed it was Percy, was holding a sword. The girl dressed in punk clothes had a shield. The big, muscular girl was holding a spear that looked like there was electricity at the tip.

The girl in punk clothes spoke up, "Hi, I'm Thalia. Daughter of Zeus." She held up her shield as it transformed into a girl.

"And I'm Aegis!" The shield said, giving a wink.

"I'm Clarisse," the muscular girl said. "And this is Maimer. I just met him, so I guess he's shy."

"Dude, Maimer," Percy's sword said as it transformed into a human. "Why are you so shy in front of a new girl?"

"SHUT UP RIPTIDE!" Maimer said as he blasted Riptide with lightning. "I didn't know what to say yet!"

"Right," Riptide said as he got up. "I bet you're embarrassed of that pink shirt."

"RRRRAAAAAGGGHHH!" Maimer screamed as another lightning bolt hit Riptide.

Percy got out of the midst of the battle and came up to Maka.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Percy Jackson."

"I kind of already guessed that." Maka said.

"How?"

"Process of elimination. Anyways, I'm Maka. It's nice to meet you." She shook his hand.

"And I'm Soul," Soul said, shaking Percy's hand. "Maka's weapon partner."

"Anyhow," Percy said. "I welcome you and your friends, wherever they may be, to camp half blood."


	4. Talia Grace and Death the Kid

**Thalia's POV**

Thalia watched Percy walk off and talk to Maka, it was kind of weird seeing Percy talk to girls other than Annabeth, Hazel, Rachel, or Piper. She couldn't say that she was jealous of Percy, no, he had Annabeth, and besides she couldn't have a chance anyways, she was a Hunter of Artemis, she chose her fate, she couldn't date any...but still.

When Thalia was in the midst of thought, Aegis came up and said, "Hey, why don't we go find the others who came here. They shouldn't be too hard to find." Aegis was right, they shouldn't just stand around like idiots while everyone else is doing everything. So Thalia grabbed Aegis' arm ,had her turn into a shield, and ran off.

They got to the cabins where there was some kid with three white stripes on half of his head walking around looking at the cabins either admirably or disgusted. He didn't look at all familiar, so the obvious thing to do was to go talk to him. He was in front of the Athena cabin at the moment looking at it admirably.

"Look at _this_ cabin," he said. "such symmetry, the placement of the beds, the layout of the carpet. Whoever designed this cabin was a genius."

"Well it _is _the Athena cabin." Thalia told him. It seemed he was startled that she came up without him noticing.

"Sheesh," the strange kid said, "next time, don't sneak up on someone like that."

"Sorry, anyways, hi I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus." she shook his hand

"Zeus? As in _the_ Zeus. God of the sky?"

"Yep, that's my dad."

"I'm Death the Kid, son of the god of death. though, everybody calls me Kid."

"God of death? You mean Thanatos?"

"Is _that _what you call him? He's probably not what you would expect to come out of the god of death."

"So, you're a demigod? not one of Maka's friends?"

"Well, yes and no. I am technically a demigod, but Maka is one of my friends."

"That's kind of confusing, but it makes sense."

"Hey, aren't you going to introduce me!?" Aegis said coming out of shield form.

"Oh, sorry." Talia apologized, "Kid, this is Aegis. My sheild."

**Kid's POV**

Kid looked at Aegis, kind of surprised that Thalia's shield was a weapon.

"Wow," Kid said. "You're a weapon meister?"

"Sure," Thalia said, "whatever that means."

"Well if you introduced me to you're weapon, I should introduce you to mine. Let's go find them."

As they were walking to find Liz and Patti, they talked about their friends and their abilities. Suddenly Liz came up.

"Kid!" She yelled, "Black*Star got himself into a fight! C'mon!"

She grabbed Kid by the arm and ran, Thalia following closely behind. When they got to the scene of the fight he saw Black*Star clanging swords with a kid with brown hair and green eyes. Maka then came up to Kid.

"Maka, what happened here?" Kid asked.

"I didn't pay too much attention," Maka explained. "But, from what I got. Black*Star was rambling on about being the best, and then Percy came up and challenged him."

"Did you even _try_ to stop them?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, but they wouldn't listen."

Thalia sighed and said "I've got this." She blasted Percy and Black*Star with a lightning bolt and yelled "QUIT FIGHTING, BOTH OF YOU!" Percy and Black*Star were lying on the ground, nearly unconcious.

Percy's sword transformed into a human, he looked at Percy and nodded his head. "I told you that it was a bad Idea to get into a fight right before our quest."

"Where's Clarisse?" Thalia asked, looking around.

"I'm right here!" Said a muscular girl with a spear as she came out of the bathroom.

"Well then," Kid said. "Let's get this quest started shall we."


End file.
